The Tide of Time and Change
by starlightscribe
Summary: It was in war that the Rokundaime fell protecting the man he saw as a father. Now that Man has been given the chance to change things and give his 'son' the chance at a better life. Time Travel: Not sure of pairings if any. Blame the plot bunny.
1. Chapter 1

They had been fighting since before sunrise. Blood and screams of the wounded and dying the shouts of the fighting and the clash of weapons filled the air.

A flash of gold in the corner of his eye. It was him. Iruka smiled _'Naruto'_ his favorite student, the Rokundaime.

Konoha was on its last legs but as long as he would fight they would fight with him, any and all who considered themselves a true leaf ninja. And Iruka would be right in the thick of it. What kid of father would leave his son to fight alone? Not him. Naruto was the closest thing he had to family and he would never leave him if he could help it.

Iruka dodged a strike from an Iwa Nin, and then slashed the man's throat with a kunai. He went on like this for what seemed like hours until he found an opponent that gave him trouble. He was panting and his right arm was numb from a lightning jutsu. The cloud Nin got in a good hit and knocked him to the ground Iruka rolled to his feet. But a chakra flare behind him warned him that he was still in danger.

A shout of: Final** Light: **told him just how much danger. A shout of "NO!" caused him to turn and see something that made his heart freeze and his blood boil. Naruto had taken the hit.

Naruto was dying.

"Naruto!"

"You ok tou-san?"

"Idiot, why did you do that?"

"Because, you're family. We take care of each other."

"Naruto"

And the boy closed his eyes.

"No, come back, please, don't leave me here alone."

He took the boy in his arms.

"Don't go."

Time stopped.

'**Ningen, Dolphin'**

"Who?"

'**You wish to save him'**

"Who are you? What do you want?"

'**I am the boy's burden, his curse and his gift. I want to live.'**

"Demon, why should I trust you? You're the reason for all this. His life was hell because of you!"

'**No his life was hell because of fools who could not see past their own fear, of which, I will remind you, you where once one. And as much as I detest my imprisonment, the kit has grown on me. But that matters little. Our time is short; we must hurry if you wish to save him.'**

"Tell me how"

'**Put your hand on the seal and flare your chakra I will do the rest.'**

"What will it do?"

'**The boy will die…'**

"But!"

'**Let me finish Ningen! The boy will die but you will live, you will be sent back to the past'**

"The past, I can fix this. I can change it."

'**Perhaps. A Hope.'**

"It is worth the chance"

Iruka put his hand on the seal and flared his chakra well Kyubbi activated the jutsu.

Suddenly the Chunin's body was protesting in agony and Iruka almost let go.

'**Stay with it Ningen, I'm almost done'**

There was a flash of light and then darkness.

ANANANANANANANANAN

This thing has been on my flash drive for over a month and I forgot until the damn plot bunny kept bugging me and would not die until I posted it. This is a story that will be worked on mainly as a cure for my chronic writer's block I owe people updates on my other stories first.

Also anyone wanting to do there own version of this or of the challenge on my profile is welcome to it…Just tell me because I want to read it.


	2. Found: Not Anymore: Anga?

He looked around, searching for an indication of exactly how far the demon had sent him. He saw it. There on the table was a scroll, one that contained what had to be his latest 'catch'. Not many knew this but Iruka was more then just your average academy chunin. He was one of the villages best hunter nin. He would hunt during the academy off times and then got back to teaching brats. Checking the scroll for the identity of the victim he did some mental calculations and figured out that Naruto was about five, the Sandaime would but him on early start at the academy next year. And without help Naruto would fail, just like last time.

But Iruka knew something that few people did. Naruto was smart. The problem was that no one had ever given him what he needed, the boy barely knew how to read, something that Jariaya had later corrected and then given Iruka and the other teachers an earful about.

The revelation had floored the scared ninja for he remembered Naruto learning Kage Bunshin from the Scroll of seals in a few hours, if he had done that with such a great handicap, what could he have done without it?

Well now was his chance to find out. Discreetly of course, he could not draw to much attention or he might cause problems. He needed a plan.

+LIST+

Meet Naruto

Find Naruto a safe place.

Make sure he eats something other than Raman

Teach Him to read

Give him basic chakra training.

Watch out for traitors.

'_I have to meet him or at least find out what his situation is right now. But it's probably better if I keep more of a distance; I'll use my hunter persona if I have to make contact.' But where would be safe for him? The best place I can think of is his fathers hide away, I know how to gain access, he can and the only other people that place will let in are Jariaya and Sandaime, not even Kakashi knew until Naruto showed him. But if we're found the will be trouble, but I can deal with that as long as he is safe. He really needs a better diet. Teaching him to read is a must and so is the training; better control equals a more versatile Naruto which means a safer Naruto. As much As I'd like to just kill the bastards, I'd end up in prison or dead and then where would we be?'_

"Oh well, I'll turn in the catch in the morning and then find my little knucklehead."

And that was what he did, and to his dismay he found Naruto wandering the streets in search of food. The orphanage had thrown him out.

'What to do? Uh- oh.'

It would seem that even at such a young age Naruto was more aware of his environment then anyone guessed. Iruka had been spotted.

'Wait a minute, if he can sense me, that means…The little brat LET me catch him.'

Iruka couldn't help but laugh at that, all this time and they where being duped! Everyone from the Hokage down to the villagers.

The chuckle really caught the boy's attention and he stiffened.

Well Iruka had come prepared. Dropping down dressed in his Hunter Uniform he watched the boy back up in fear.

"It's alright."

Naruto backed up against the ally wall.

"No, Naruto, I won't hurt you. Promise, I want to help."

A disbelieving look

"Are you hungry? I can get you food, and a nice place to sleep. Ok?"

That defiantly interested the boy but he wasn't about to trust the masked man so easily.

"Naruto, I promise I won't hurt you." Iruka got down to the boys level and extended his hand.

Naruto stared at him for a moment. Then slowly walked toward him and put his tiny hand out. Iruka made no move to take it letting the boy move closer arm outstretched.

When the boy placed his little hand in his Iruka gave it a small squeeze. "Good boy" he praised. "Now how about some Ramen."

He would worry about the diet after he got the boy to eat something period.

Iruka took him to the area outside the village where the secret entrance to his father's Hide Away could be found, if you knew how.

Iruka took the confused and somewhat frightened boy by the hand and pricked both their figures with a Kunai. Naruto tried to pull away but Iruka held firm as he smeared their blood on the hidden seal. Now he could get in as needed.

The entrance appeared from behind the powerful genjutsu that was powered by other hidden seals and he led the boy inside.

Now if you where expecting a cave with rock and dirt you would be disappointed. For hidden behind the genjutsu was what was essentially a rather large home/vault. There was a living area complete with kitchen, bath, bed and places to sit and read or work. Beyond that was a single heavy door that could not be open just yet.

Iruka sat Naruto at the table and the boy looked at him confused yet expectantly.

"I'll be right back with the food; you stay here where it's safe."

Naruto seemed to consider this then look around himself then back at Iruka and nod. Iruka smiled behind his mask.

"Alright, now remember don't leave."

Again the child nodded.

In a swirl of leaves Iruka was gone.

He arrived at his apartment and changed into his chunin outfit. First stop was the market to get some food to stock the place with then the ramen stand.

When he got back to the cave back in his hunter gab, he found that the boy had hardly moved so much as a muscle.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't have to stay completely still, you could have looked around.

The boy looked at him.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto-kun, want to know a secret?"

The boy looked surprised but nodded.

"This is your place, you're safe here, and you're safe with me. And as long as you don't make too much of a mess and you eat and do the things I show you I'll try not to get to angry, ok?

Again the boy seemed to consider the words but instead of nodding he pointed to Iruka.

"What?"

He pointed again.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto frowned. He decided to try another tactic. He pointed to himself.

"You?"

The boy nodded then pointed to Iruka.

The man finally understood.

"Oh, call me Anga."

Naruto frowned pointed to himself again.

"Naruto" supplied Iruka. He pointed to Iruka.

"Anga"

"Annnga"

"Good" the man nodded realizing that he would have to get the boy to talk more. He hadn't expected that, not with the boy's future loudmouth reputation.

"Now here is your food." He placed the ramen in front of the boy and showed him how to use chopstick properly before going to put away the other food in the refrigerator.

He then pulled out the things he had picked up from his apartment, Paper pencils, books, and worksheets, everything he would need to teach the child reading and writing. They would leave the other things like math and ninja stuff for later.

Once that was set up Anga (from here on Iruka in hunter mode is Anga and Iruka in chunin mode is Iruka) turned back to see that Naruto had not touch the food and was staring at it. Iruka sighed.

'_He's afraid he'll be poisoned.'_

Anga walked over the boy and took the chopsticks away. Naruto looked at him. Moving his mask only enough to expose his mouth Anga took some food and ate it.

Naruto watched.

Anga picked up the bowl and drank some broth

Naruto watched

After a few minutes of nothing happening, the boy reach for the chopsticks.

Handing them back Anga left Naruto to his meal and went back to rearranging things to the way Naruto had put them (would put them) in the future.

When he was done with that he turned to see the little blond had finished his meal.

"Naruto, come here I want to show you something."

The ever curious boy hurried to his new friend's side.

Iruka sat with the boy next to him as he began teaching the young blond to read and write kanji.

They got to the point where Naruto could understand and legibly write ten kanji before a full stomach and a safe warm place took their toll and he began nodding off.

Anga chuckled as the boy fought to stay awake but took the books and paper away. When the boy looked up at him half annoyed at the interruption half sleepy he shook his head.

"I think you need a nap." And with that he picked up the small form and carried him to the bed tucking him in. He was going to go and put the teaching materials away when a small hand grabbed his sleeve.

He looked back into pleading blue eyes. "It's alright Naruto-kun, I'm here." He said as he sat down on the bed and stroked the boy's hair. "I'm here, your safe with me. Sleep now."

The boy closed his eyes and with a happy sigh went to sleep.

Anga smiled down at the child that had become a son to him in a former life.

'_Hush baby, you're not alone anymore. I'm here.'_

POLL ANANANANANANANANAN POLL

Ok people writers block is killing me. ANY ideas for my other stories would really help.

Also check my profile for a poll 'cuse I want to know who you think should find out Anga is helping Naruto and if I should put that off for a chapter or two or just do it in the next one.


	3. How long?

He had not wanted to leave the boy but he had mission desk duty with the Hokage so he had left a snack and a note for the little blond.

He walked in a few minutes early.

"Hokage –sama"

"Iruka-kun. How has your day gone?"

"Almost perfect sir."

"Hmm. Almost Huh?"

"Nothing is every truly perfect sir. And your day?"

"Ahh, I'm afraid the paperwork is getting to me."

Iruka smiled. 'Should I tell him…? Nah, that was Naruto's secret. Naruto….'

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yes sir just thinking about one of my kids." Iruka knew better then to lie to the old man and so he told the truth, Naruto was his, his _youshi_.

"Trouble?"

"No sir, smart little thing, just hasn't really received the attention he needs, I was considering ways to remedy the problem."

"Hmm. Well I'm sure you'll think of something. But for now let us handle those not within the academy brackets shell we?"

"Yes sir."

+++++++With Naruto++++

He had waked to find himself alone. "Anga?" He looked all around him. "ANGA!"

He searched the open space frantically until his eyes landed on the plate on the table he walked over and climbed onto the chair. Sitting there he saw a note. "Stay, Eat"

'Where he go?' The little boy then looked at the plate. Three _ohagi_ sat on the dish. 'food'

The future Rokundaime ate the food quickly then wiping his hands on his shorts and moving the plate aside he got off the table and searched until he found where Anga had put the paper, ink and brushes and set them up on the table then climbed up and started to draw.

This was how Anga found him when he came by on his lunch break.

He looked up and tensed slightly when the 'door' opened but when he saw "his" Anga he smiled.

"Anga!"

"Hello little one, did you have your snack?"

"Food. Yummy. "

"Good boy, what did you do well I was away?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side questioning.

Anga chuckled and walked over to the table to see what the boy had been doing with the ink and paper.

What he saw made him smile. Naruto always had a talent for drawing, it helps with his seals. But this was not one of the 25 year old Rokudaime's intricate seal arrays this was a five year old's drawing and some how to Anga it was far more fascinating. It was a picture of Naruto, the Hokage and Anga, it was not a masterpiece by any means but it was not the type of stick figure drawings Anga had expected either. For a six year old it was very good.

Iruka smiled and took the picture and put it up on the vault door using some tape he had brought with him earlier when he brought the other school supplies.

Naruto turned in his chair to watch and smiled when Anga faced him again.

Anga walked over to retrieve more paper and the teaching books he brought and sat at the table with Naruto.

"Well now that you finished you're drawing how about some lunch?"

A nod was his response.

Anga smiled behind his mask and began making a quick lunch for both of them. After they finished eating he had to leave and Naruto was upset. Anga was unsure of what to do. He did not want to leave the boy cooped up here all the time but he did not like the idea of the child out there where people could and would hurt him. "I need to find someone to guard you little one."

Naruto looked up at the hunter confused. "Anga"

"I can't be with you always Naru-chan"

"Anga?"

Anga sighed "I work kiddo. I can't stay and neither can you. You have to go out there and see people some time."

"No"

'Well at least he understands what I'm saying.'

"Naru, do you trust me? You known I'm a friend right?"

"Anga, Friend"

"Good. Now listen." He met the boy's eyes making sure that he was listening. "I know it's scary out there. I know about the bad people but you can't always stay here. In fact I want to go out there and stay until I bring you back and then I will come again in the mornings. Understand?"

He didn't

"Little one, you can only come here with me or if you are in trouble."

"Anga. Trouble. Naru here. No Anga, no trouble, Naru no here"

"And you stay here when I tell you"

"Naru stay"

"Good. Now I have to go and so do you"

And with that the Hunter led the boy out the door.

He said good bye to the little ball of sunshine and was gone in a swirl of leaves that made the boy giggle.

The boy decided to walk.

And he eventually found himself at the village gates.

In front of two very confused chunin.

"What's he doing here Izumo?"

"Don't know but we can't let him out. Hokage would kill us."

"Right" Kotetsu tried to grab the blond brat only for him to somehow slip away and look at the chunin with a combination of fear and confusion.

"NO!" he told the strange man

"Huh?"

"I don't think he likes you 'Tetsu. "

"You get him then."

Izumo turned to the boy who for some reason neither knew was still standing there.

"Come on kid, come to uncle Izumo" and he made to grab the boy.

And with that the little Maelstrom ran. "No! Bad!"

And so the first chase began.

Luckily Naruto had spent such a long time walking that it was time for Iruka's dinner break.

Iruka was at the Raman stand about to order up dinner for two when saw the chase.

Without thinking he ran and grabbed the boy. Earning a surprised shriek from the pint sized blond and sighs of relief from his co-workers.

"Where do you think you're going Kiddo?"

"Iruka!"

"Well, what's all this then? Kotestu, Izumo you are not at the gate."

"Umm yah. The kid was walking around and he well…"

"Almost walked out the gate. So we where going to bring him in but…"

"He ran like hell."

"Fast little scamp"

The two gate guards where eyeing the young sensei. Iruka's feeling on the boy where well known. (In the old timeline Iruka had hated Naruto until later in the academy)

"Well it is late and the child looks like he could use a meal."

The two guards and the chef where a little surprised. It sounded like Iruka actually cared.

"Hmm yes well. Izumo, Kotestu, back to your post, I'll get him home."

Kotetsu and Izumo where unsure. Iruka had made no secret of the fact that he did not like this boy and if anything happened to him Hokage-sama would be royally pissed.

"Umm…Iruka"  
"We'll be fine Izumo, Just going to get the kid some dinner then take him home."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

With one last look at the pair they to guards went back to their job.

The chef had not taken his eyes of them however.

"Two extra large miso with chicken and put extra in the kids."

The chef nodded and made the orders sneaking glances back at the pair to make sure nothing 'accidental' happened.

When he served them he watched them closer but still the chunin made no move to harm the boy. They finished there meal. The chunin paid for both and in a poof of smoke they where gone.

They appeared in front of the Entrance and Iruka left.

Naruto looked around confused for a moment before sitting down to wait for Anga. Five minutes later he was there.

"Go inside Nau-chan, time for sleep"

Naruto nodded and went in to curl up on his bed and sleep.

Outside Anga sighed. Today had not been easy. How long could he keep this up before someone caught on? And then what?


	4. Found Out

Eight months two weeks and six days. Iruka was torn between pride and disgust. Pride in himself for being able to pull this off under the Hokage's nose for so long. Pride in the progress his charge had made.

And absolute disgust at the fact that the Sandime Hokage, the Kami no Shinobi, had only just noticed that the boy who basically held the fate of the village and, though only Iruka and maybe a few toads knew it, the world in his tiny hands, was not where he was supposed to be.

A fact that only came to his attention when said boy did not show up for his yearly birthday visit.

No one had been able to find him. It had gotten to the point that the Hokage himself had joined the search along with the Hunter nin.

Anga was among those "searching".

He shook his head as he listened to the Hokage reiterate the importance of finding the little blond.

'Maybe if you would pay more attention to him, things like this wont happen old man'

He couldn't wait until the Hokage finished then he could go and get Naruto and spend a good half hour with him before having to bring him in to the Hokage.

The dismissal was given and Anga was off. He was so intent on reaching his little companion that he did not notice he was being followed.

As he followed the young Hunter the Hokage pushed the sinking feeling in his stomach out of his thoughts.

The young man's behavior had been slightly strange. He had put off looking into it hoping with all his heart that it was simply a phase or a reaction to stress. But it had lasted too long and now…..

The old man had seen the boy's initial reaction at learning that Naruto was missing when he had informed the Chunin and Jounin of the village of the blonds' status as 'missing'.

Surprise, fleeting anger, then nothing.

What was strange was that moment of Anger did not seem to be directed at the boy whom Iruka had blamed for so much in his life but at the Hokage himself.

Then during the Hunter briefing "Anga" had been impatient, now he seemed to be determined to get somewhere. As if meeting someone.

Who and Why?

An enemy? Did it have to do with Naruto?

The Hokage was going to find out.

Anga landed in the small field out side Sanctuary and looked around confused.

'_Where is he?'_

Anga looked around again then he heard it.

A laugh coming from the trees on the under side of the clearing.

'_OH! Well just a quick game'_

Anga stalked toward the boy's hiding place then when he was no more then a foot away he started to make of show of searching for the little blond imp.

Circling trees, peeking in bushes and lifting rocks to small for the child to hide under, then scratching his head in mock confusion.

After about three minutes of this the Hunter sat on the ground with an air of confusion.

30 seconds later he was attacked.

"OMPH!"

"Found you!"

The boy giggled.

Anga looked up into shining blue eyes.

"Naruto"  
"Found you"

Smiling behind his mask Anga lifted the little tyke off him then stood and dusted the dirt and leaves off them both, noticing the mud that smeared the boys face and hands

"Mud pies again? I hope you didn't eat any this time."

"Mud! Yuck!"

"Then why do you play in it?"

The boy seemed to consider this for a moment. "Mud fun!"

"Oh, well that's a good reason"

"Play?"

"No little one, we have to get you clean. Hokage wants to see you."

"Kage?"

Anga shook his head. Who would guess that, years from now this struggling seven year old was one of the most feared men in the elemental nations.

"Come on. Bath time"

It was only after he said it that Anga realized his mistake

"NO bath!"

And he was running.

Anga sighed as he watched Naruto hide behind another tree.

"Nartuo"

"NO"  
"Come on. It's just water"  
"No"

"Not even for me?"

"…"

"…."

"No"

"…..oh boy…."

"Would you like some help Anga-san"?

Anga turned like a top to face the voice and came face to face with the Sandime.

"S-s-Sir!"

The old man was glaring at him.

"Ah- some help would be…good…sir…he…does not like to bathe"

"Hmm"

'_The jig is up!'_

"Naruto-kun" the Hokage called.

Naruto looked around the tree he had hidden behind.

"Jiji!"

The smiling the muddy boy ran to his 'Jiji'

"Hi"

"Hello Naruto-kun how have you been?"

"Good"

"And what have you been doing?"

The boy seemed to think about that for a moment. "Down"

"Huh?"

"Down Jiji""

"Please" admonished Anga.

"Down Please JIji" the boy tried again.

Looking from boy to shinobi, giving a piercing look to the latter, he did as ask.

Smiling the little blond took the much old man's hand and tugged.

"Com on Jiji"

"Wait" called Anga.

They stopped at Sanctuary's entrance.

Anga took Naruto's free hand and cut a finger with the end of a senbon. He then reached for his leader's hand. "Sir?"

Wearily the old man complied with the request.

After making sure that the entrance seal would accept the Hokage the Hunter nodded.

"Ok"

"Come on Ji-chan" and again the Hokage was dragged, this time right through the entrance.

"You can come in as needed now sir" Anga whispered to his leader hoping that this would get him out of some trouble.

"Hmm"

"Um , sir about the search"

"I already called it off."

"Oh"

Naruto was moving about with amazing speed for a seven year old. Pulling out everything he wanted to show his jiji.

The Sandime took each thing the little boy handed him and looked closely at everything he was shown commenting when appropriate.

But it had been a busy day and the little boy was tired after seeing him yawn on to many times Anga stepped in.

"Alright little one, I think it really is time for that bath, and bed"

"No bath"

"Come now, if you hurry maybe Hokage-sama can read you a story "

"Kage? Who?"

"He means me Naruto-kun"

"Jiji-Kage?"

"Yes"

"What kage?"

"You no," Anga admonished "no getting out of sleep with questions tonight young man , bath now or no story for you."

"Aww"

"Go on"

The boy's shoulders slumped but he went to his bath.

A chuckle escaped the young Hunter as he watched the little boy drag his feet.

"He trust you"

Anga turned to meet the hard eyes of the Kami no Shinobi *Gulp* "I can explain? After he's asleep?"

"This had better be good"

'_Shit'_


	5. Like my own

Iruka, for now his mask was off, sat before his leader. The tea warming his hands was the only thing keeping him somewhat grounded in the now.

"Well?"

Looked into the eyes of the Hokage at hearing the harsh tone his hackles raising but mindful of the sleeping child he kept his voice low,

"Well? Well?!" he hissed "Is that you're going to say?"

"Mind your tone shinobi." was the growled reply.

"Eight months, two weeks, six days."

"Excuse me?" The old man didn't seem to understand.

"No"

"....."

"There is no excuse for that level of neglect Hokage-sama. What if someone else had found him. What if and enemy spy had found him? What if one of the villager's mobs found him? He could have been kidnapped or killed and you wouldn't have noticed, you didn't notice!"

"He was to be looked after by_"

"They kicked him out" Iruka growled "I found him in an ally searching trough a dumpster for food. He almost bolted the second he saw me. Six year olds should no be that terrified! You leave him alone, without an once of protection with people who hate him and want him dead and you expect everything to be OK. What did you__?

"ENOUGH"

"Keep your voice down!" Iruka pointed to the child who mumbled and turned in his sleep."

The Sandime stared at the younger man for a moment then sighed.

a

"Alright, I admit I made mistakes, but I did what I thought was best at the time"

"Humph"

"This however does not explain of excuse _you_ actions however"

"What do you wish me to explain?"

"There are many things. The most important I think is....why?"

Iruka leaned back in his chair slightly his eyes drifting too and locking on the sleeping child. Watching the small smile appear on the child's face as he snuggled deeper into his soft bed he could not keep his own smile in check. For a moment he just watched the child. Finally he moved his gaze back to the watching Hokage.

"What do you see." He motioned to the boy.

"What I see is not what matters"

"It matters"

"Umino"

"I'll tell you what you see. You see a responsibility a debt that must be repaid. Oh you care about him. You love him in your own way. Just as he loves you. But to him it's love without complications the simple love of a child for his family. But for all that you do care you can not deny that you wonder, in the back of your mind and in the dark of the night. You wonder if the villager's are right, if he rally is a monster waiting to strike"

"What does that_"

I used to wonder to. But for me it was the other way around. I would see him sometimes and wonder if we where wrong. If he really was just a boy, a small helpless child that had no idea why all this was happening to him. I would wonder if it was not him but us who where the monsters.

Then one day I was coming home from collecting a bounty and I saw him searching through the trash. He wasn't where I knew he should be so I was going to grab him and take him back. But like I told you the second he saw me he almost bolted. And as I saw that I couldn't help but think 'this is a demon? This is the beast that we all cower in fear of' but then I saw his eyes. Have you ever just looked into them? They would make the ocean jealous. He's going to attract a lot of attention when he's older. But right at that moment all I could see was fear. Fear and confusion and acceptance. Fear of me. Confusion as to why everyone seemed to hate him and acceptance of what we thought was coming. And pain, so much pain. I just could bring myself to cause him more. Then I looked around and saw what he had been looking for in that filth and I knew I couldn't just leave him. I had to do something or he would die. So I convinced him to come with me. Sadly it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was speak gently and promise food."

"You care for him"

"Like my own sir"

"And this place?"

"Look around sir"

Sarutobi did and finally caught sight of the pictures hidden in cuby holes and high up on the top most shelves.

"Minato" He breath " but how did you"

" I needed a place for him, somewhere safe. We ended up here, It was meant for him."

"It was blood sealed"

"Yes"

"How?"

*****snort* "Look at him"

"Who else"

"Not many as far as I know. To blinded by grief and anger. *sigh* "Sir I had a reason for keeping this from you. The council"

"Ah yes, they will be a problem."

"Not if you don't tell them"

"Iruka I can't..."

"You're the damn Hokage. You can do whatever the hell you want. Hell, if you have to get the damn Ditaymoyo to back you. The council is supposed to be an ADVISERY board. We are not a damn democracy For his sake, for the village's sake take back your power."

The old man stared. "I have let things get out of hand haven't I?"

"I'm afraid so sir"

"Alright, now, I see you've taught the boy reading and other basics. What now."

"Ninja basics, and stealth, speed, strangth. No academy yet. Put him in with the other heirs. But I want a say in his teachers . I don't trust all of them to grade him fairly."

"That's fine"

"Hokage-sama I know you love him despite what I said."

"Like you I see him as my own"

"Then I ask you, trust me. Allow me to care for him in my own way, there are some things I will do that might seem strange , harsh or dangerous. But I swear to you I love him and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt him."

can see that, and that is why I will trust you. But if you need help, please, never hesitate to ask. I'm sure there must be other's we can trust."

"Yes sir, in fact I have some in mind."

"Oh"

Iruka smirked. "What are Kotetsu and Izumo doing tomorrow?"


End file.
